wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles' Great Adventure!
The Wiggles' Great Adventure! is a bonus feature from Ukulele Baby! Synposis This shows where The Wiggles did tours at and when exploring. Background Music: Instrumental Tracks * Follow The Leader * Cook, Captain, Cook! * Rock-a-Bye Your Bear * The Biggest Smile Of All * Watching The Waves * Let's Have A Party (Instrumental) * Have a Laugh! (Funny Face) * How Are We Going To Wake Up Jeff? Trivia *Jeff's writing in the sand of Dabai reads "HELP" *Brad Carroll replaced Murray for a few tours. *A Facebook album of The Wiggles' Facebook is called "The Wiggles Return To Middle East", which is a reference of this bonus clip. Gallery TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2009Live.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TheShimmieShake-2009Live.jpg|"The Shimmie Shake!" FruitSalad-2010Live.jpg|"Fruit Salad" Murray'sGuitarSavedtheWorld-2009Live.jpg|"Murray's Guitar Saved the World" QuackQuackCock-A-DoodleDoo-2009Live.jpg|"Quack, Quack, Cock-a-Doodle-Doo" It'saWigglyCircus-2009Live.jpg|"It's a Wiggly Circus" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2010.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'GreatAdventure.jpg|Captain Feathersword MurrayinTheWiggles'GreatAdventure.jpg|Murray JeffFattinTheWiggles'GreatAdventure.jpg|Jeff AnthonyFieldinTheWiggles'GreatAdventure.jpg|Anthony SamMoraninTheWiggles'GreatAdventure.jpg|Sam TheBigRedPlane.jpg|The Big Red Plane TheWiggles'GreatAdventure.jpg|Title Card Australia.jpg|Australia ChinaMap.jpg|China MurrayCookinTheWiggles'GreatAdventure.jpg|Murray on the bus MurrayCookandJeffFattinTheWiggles'GreatAdventure.jpg|Murray and Jeff JeffFattandAnthonyFieldinTheWiggles'GreatAdventure.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Hong Kong, China File:AnthonyFieldPlayingDrums.jpg|Anthony playing the drums File:MurrayCookPlayingGretschWhiteFalconGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Gretsch White Falcon guitar SamMoranDrinkingTea.jpg|Sam drinking tea GretschWhiteFalconGuitarinTheWiggles'GreatAdventure.jpg|Gretsch White Falcon guitar MatonGuitarsandFleabass.jpg|Maton Guitars and Fleabass CaterinaMeteinTheWiggles'GreatAdventure.jpg|Caterina RachaelAllenin2010.jpg|Rachael File:HaruGaKita-SongLyrics.jpg|The song lyrics of "Haru Ga Kita" File:RingoinWigglyCircus(HongKong).jpg|Ringo File:KarlShorein2010.jpg|Karl WigglyCircusJubilee(HongKong).jpg|"Wiggly Circus Jubilee" SamandDorothyinWigglyCircus.jpg|Sam and Dorothy BradandDorothy.jpg|Brad and Dorothy JeffandAnthonyin2010.jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheWigglesSongList-Chinese.jpg|Jeff reading the Wiggly Songs in Chinese SingaporeMap.jpg|A map of Singapore Singapore.jpg|Singapore SamMoranandMurrayCookinTheWiggles'GreatAdventure.jpg|Sam and Murray AnthonyinTheWiggles'GreatAdventure.jpg|Anthony in backstage JeffinTheWiggles'GreatAdventure.jpg|Jeff in backstage TheWiggles'InterviewinChina.jpg|The Wiggles' interview in China File:MurrayinChinaInterview.jpg|Murray in China interview PaulPaddickin2010.jpg|Paul Paddick MalaysiaMap.jpg|Malaysia Malaysia.jpg|The town of Malaysia TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansin2010.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans BradCarrollin2010.jpg|Brad MatonGuitarinTheWiggles'GreatAdventure.jpg|Maton Guitar GrahamKennedy.jpg|Graham Kennedy playing the Red Maton electric guitar AdrianQuinnellin2010.jpg|Adrian BradCarrollandGrahamKennedy.jpg|Brad Carroll as the Red Wiggle in "Five Little Joeys" Dubai.jpg|Dubai AnthonyFieldinDubai.jpg|Anthony in Dubai TajMahal2.jpg|Taj Mahal HelpSandWriting.jpg|"Help" in sand writing JeffFattinDubai.jpg|Jeff in Dubai PaulPaddickinDubai.jpg|Paul Paddick in Dubai JeffFattandSamMoraninDubai.jpg|Jeff and Sam SamandJeffHoldingSkis.jpg|Sam and Jeff holding skis File:JeffFattSkiing.jpg|Jeff skiing File:SamMoranSkiing.jpg|Sam skiing TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansandBradCarroll.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans and Brad the Red Wiggle AnthonyandJean-PaulTarudKuborn.jpg|Anthony and Jean-Paul Tarud Kuborn BradCarrollasRedWiggle.jpg|Brad as red Wiggle AnthonyandGrahamKennedy.jpg|Anthony and Graham Kennedy Ireland.jpg|Ireland Dublin,Ireland.jpg|Dublin, Ireland RebeccaWinckworthinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Rebecca Winckworth It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Paul, Caterina and Rebecca WeThreeKings-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the scenes of "We Three Kings . AnunainIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anuna in Behind-the-Scenes clip PaulFieldinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Paul in St. Bartholomew's Church AnthonyandPaulFieldinSt.Bartholomew'sChurch.jpg|Anthony and Paul in St. Bartholomew's Church AnthonyFieldinSt.Bartholomew'sChurch.jpg|Anthony in St. Bartholomew's Church BehindtheScenesofIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou-DingDongMerrilyonHigh.jpg|Behind the Scenes of "Ding Dong, Merrily on High". CaptainFeatherswordinIreland.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Ireland SaminIreland.jpg|Sam in Dublin, Ireland AnthonyandPaulFieldinIreland.jpg|Anthony and Paul in Ireland MurrayandPaulFieldinIreland.jpg|Murray and Paul in Ireland TheOtherWigglesandPaulFieldinIreland.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Paul in Ireland TheCherryTreeCarol-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "The Cherry Tree Carol" TheOtherWigglesinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|The Other Wiggles in Ireland TheCherryTreeCarol.jpg|Sam singing "The Cherry Tree Carol" Anuna.jpg|Anuna IMG_9739.jpg|Endboard Promo Pictures TheWiggles'GreatAdventure-PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony at Hong Kong Seafood market HotPoppin'Popcorn-HongKongLive.jpg|"Hot Poppin' Popcorn: Hong Kong Live" Hoop-Dee-Doo-HongKongLive.jpg|"Hoop-Dee-Doo: Hong Kong Live" JeffinWigglyCircus-HongKong.jpg|Jeff in Hong Kong concert MurrayinWigglyCircus-HongKong.jpg|Murray in Hong Kong concert TheWiggles'GreatAdventure-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and TVB interviewer FiveLittleJoeys-HongKongLive.jpg|"Five Little Joeys" TheWiggles'GreatAdventure-PromoPicture3.jpg|Alex and Murray checking out the guitars TheWiggles'GreatAdventure-PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony and Jeff TheWiggles'GreatAdventure-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony doing a statue pose in Hong Kong, China AnthonyFieldandGrahamKennedy.jpg|Anthony and Graham TheWiggles'GreatAdventure-PromoPicture6.jpg|Everyone doing a handstand TheWiggles'GreatAdventure-PromoPicture7.jpg|Fresh fish special GrahamKennedyandPaulField.jpg|Graham and Paul TheWiggles'GreatAdventure-PromoPicture8.jpg|Anthony in "Cats" shirt JeffFattandAnthonyFieldatHongKongAirport.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Hong Kong airport JeffFattandSamMoranatHongKongAirport.jpg|Jeff and Sam at Hong Kong airport TheWiggles'GreatAdventure-PromoPicture9.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard TheWiggles'GreatAdventure-PromoPicture10.jpg|Jeff on the bus TheWiggles'GreatAdventure-PromoPicture11.jpg|Murray eating breakfast TheWiggles'GreatAdventure-PromoPicture12.jpg|Murray getting on board TheWiggles'GreatAdventure-PromoPicture13.jpg|Paul in the kitchen PaulPaddickinGoBananas!Shirt.jpg|Paul Paddick in "Go Bananas!" shirt TheWiggles'GreatAdventure-PromoPicture14.jpg|Sam and Anthony on the tour bus TheVIPRoom.jpg|The VIP Room Ballerina,Ballerina-HongKongLive.jpg|"Ballerina, Ballerina" TheWiggles'GreatAdventure-PromoPicture15.jpg|Human Pyaramid in the desert AnthonyandPaulFieldinDubai.jpg|Anthony and Paul Field in Dubai PaulFieldonCamel.jpg|Paul Field on camel TheWiggles'GreatAdventure-PromoPicture16.jpg|Anthony doing a handstand in Dubai TheWiggles'GreatAdventure-PromoPicture17.jpg|Anthony doing a handstand in Dubai PaulFieldinDubai.jpg|Paul in Dubai TheWiggles'GreatAdventure-PromoPicture18.jpg|Anthony and Karl doing a handstand in Dabai TheWiggles'GreatAdventure-PromoPicture19.jpg|Paul Field filming in Dabai AnthonyandPaulFieldinDabai2.jpg|Anthony and Paul Field in Dabai TheWiggles'GreatAdventure-PromoPicture20.jpg|Jeff and Karl in Dabai DubaiSandscape.jpg|A Dubai sand-scape TheWiggles'GreatAdventure-PromoPicture21.jpg|The boys in Dubai TheWiggles'GreatAdventure-PromoPicture22.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers on camels It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture22.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Anthony, Emily, Gareth and Paul It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture57.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Gareth It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture49.jpg|Anthony in promo picture It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture50.jpg|Anthony doing a handstand in promo picture TheLittleDrummerBoy-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Borce and Paul ready for the shot. It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture52.jpg|Hair, candles and cameras ready! It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture53.jpg|John McGlynn in promo picture It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture54.jpg|Paul closely watches the action. WeThreeKings-PromoPicture.jpg|"We Three Kings" WeThreeKings-PromoPicture.jpg|"We Three Kings" It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture56.jpg|The Anuna women in promo picture It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture57.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Gareth in promo picture #2 It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture36.jpg|A promo picture from "We Three Kings" It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture58.jpg|Paul and Anthony at St. Brats. It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword, Paul and Anuna in promo picture It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture9.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes picture from "The Cherry Tree Carol" It'sAlwaysChristmasWithYouPromoPicture32.jpg|The Wiggles in promo photo from "The Cherry Tree Carol" TheCherryTreeCarol-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Cherry Tree Carol" TheCherryTreeCarol-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "The Cherry Tree Carol" Category:Extras Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:2011